This invention relates to a gauge assembly for checking and facilitating the alignment of radial arm saw blades relative to the table.
It is common when aligning radial arm saw blades to use a trial and error method to determine the correct alignment and this method is very time consuming and requires a considerable degree of skill to achieve perfect alignment.
It will be appreciated that when the saw blade is in the normal vertical position, it is necessary to check the alignment of the upper side and the lower side of the blade relative to the table to ensure correct perpendicular relationship and also to check the fore and aft parallelism of the blade to the table, particularly the fence slot thereof.
When the blade is turned through 90.degree. so that it lies horizontally to the table, it is desirable and necessary to check the parallelism of the blade to the table both fore and aft and from side to side.